I will Always Love You Forever Hinata
by senNath Uzumaki
Summary: Perang melawan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi. Tidak ada yang bersedih karena semua orang dihidupkan kembali oleh Madara. Terjadi pertemuan antara Naruto dan Hinata di Taman yang letaknya ditengah-tengah desa, tempat Hinata dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Disana, Naruto membalas perasaan Hinata padanya dan menyatakan perasaannya sendiri.


**I Will Always Love You Forever Hinata**

Sore yang damai di Konohagakure. Semua orang sudah berbahagia karna Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat sudah berakhir. Yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh pihak Aliansi Shinobi dengan pertarungan antara Kaguya Ootsutsuki melawan Tim 7. Ya. Tim 7 sudah kembali bersatu sejak perang saat itu.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang bersedih pasca perang itu. Karena semua orang yang tewas dalam perang besar-besaran itu sudah dihidupkan kembali oleh Madara dengan Rinnegan-nya. Ya. Dia menyesal dan sebelum ia mati, ia menghidupkan semua korban dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat itu.

Sekarang terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna Lavender, menggunakan baju Jounin Standart dengan rompinya. Ia sedang duduk ditaman yang letaknya tepat ditengah-tengah desa Konoha. Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Kini, ia sedang melamun. Pastinya melamun tentang seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, Naruto.

'Sudah satu bulan sejak Perang itu berakhir. Sekarang Naruto-kun adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi. Jarakku dengan Naruto-kun semakin jauh.' batin gadis itu sedih. 'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh sedih. Aku seharusnya bahagia melihat Naruto-kun bahagia. Meskipun aku harus berhenti mencintainya.' batin gadis itu berusaha tegar.

~~~~~O0o~~~~~*****^^*****~~~~~o0O~~~~~

Kini, terlihat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sedang memakan ramen di kedai favorite nya, Ichiraku Ramen. "Terima kasih, paman. Uangnya dimeja." kata Naruto. "Ya, mampir lagi ya." kata suara dari dalam dapur kedai itu.

Terlihat beberapa penduduk yang menyapanya, dan ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. 'Sekarang, desa Konoha sudah damai. Begitu juga dengan dunia shinobi ini.' batinnya. 'Dari pada aku disini, lebih baik aku ketaman saja. Sekali-kali aku menyejukkan pikiranku.' batinnya lagi. Lalu, ia pun mulai berjalan santai ketaman.

~I Will Always Love You Forever Hinata~

"Hahhhh, udara yang sejuk." kata Naruto sambil menghirup udara segar ditaman. "Loh, bukan kah itu Hinata-chan? Lebih baik aku menghampirinya" katanya lagi.

"OI HINATA-CHAN!" teriakan Naruto pun terdengar sampai pendengaran Hinata. 'Su-suara ini? Se-seperti suara Naruto-kun. Mu-mungkin itu hanya la-lamunanku saja.' batin Hinata. "Hei, Hinata-chan, sedang apa kau disini" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata pun tersentak dan menengok kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Na-Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata tergagap. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk disampingmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. "Te-tentu sa-saja, Na-Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk disamping Hinata. Hanya ada suasana hening diantara mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu duduk disamping orang yang disukainya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia bingung ingin berbicara apa. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan menikmati keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hei, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Y-ya na-Naruto-kun?" tanya balik Hinata. "Belakangan ini, sepertinya kita jarang bertemu, ya? Apa kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, se-sepertinya be-begitu." balas Hinata. "Hinata-chan, apa kau ingat, tempat kita duduk sekarang ini adalah tengah-tengah desa Konoha. Apa kau ingat, waktu konoha diserang oleh Pain?" kata Naruto. "Ya. A-aku ingat i-itu" balas Hinata. 'Oh Kami-sama,sepertinya aku tahu ini akan berlangsung kemana. Apa Naruto-kun ingin membalas perasaanku padanya waktu itu?' batin Hinata agak senang.

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan, setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa aku selalu memimpikan mu setiap malam. Kau tahu sewaktu aku sedang bertarung melawan Kyuubi dialam bawah sadarku, aku bertemu dengan ibuku." kata Naruto senang sambil membayangkan bertemu ibunya waktu itu.

"Ia berkata aku boleh memilih gadis manapun untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi, gadis itu juga harus seperti ibuku. Kau tahu ibuku kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ya, a-aku mengenal i-ibu Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata. "Ibu ku adalah orang yang galak dan bersemangat. Dibalik itu semua, ia juga memiliki paras yang cantik dan juga hati yang baik. Waktu itu aku mengira sudah menemukan gadis yang seperti ibuku." kata Naruto panjang lebar. 'Sakura-san ya?' batin Hinata sedih.

"Ya. Wanita itu adalah Sakura-chan." kata Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa bersedih dan mengira bahwa peluangnya untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto menjadi semakin kecil.

"Tetapi, setelah Perang berakhir, aku mengira pemikiranku yang dulu itu salah." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Hinata yang mendengar itu segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena, ibuku adalah orang yang selalu mendampingi ayahku dimanapun dan kapanpun ayahku berada. Ia adalah orang yang berhasil membuat ayahku menjadi Hokage." kata Naruto. Senyum pun semakin mengembang di wajahnya.

"Lalu, aku berpikir. Siapa yang selalu ada untukku? Siapa yang selalu menghiburku? Siapa yang berhati lembut seperti ibuku? Lalu, aku pun menemukan jawabannya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. "Si-siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia adalah wanita yang selalu ada didekat ku, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Dia adalah wanita yang selalu tersenyum padaku, tapi aku menyadarinya. Dia selalu menyemangatiku, tapi aku seperti tidak mendengarnya. Dia adalah wanita yang selama ini mencintaiku dengan tulus, tetapi aku tidak menjawab perasaannya. Tapi belakangan ini aku mulai menyadari perasaanku." kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyum sedihnya. Tapi senyum bahagia di akhirnya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya. Ia tahu Naruto masih akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Wanita itu adalah..."kata Naruto memutuskan perkataannya.

DEG!

"...Kau, Hinata Hyuuga." kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan senyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa mematung mendengar penuturan Naruto padanya. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa wanita itu adalah dirinya.

"A-aku?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Ya, kau Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Naruto singkat. "Jadi..." narutto kembali memutuskan perkataannya, ia bangkit berdiri dan ia menghirup napas panjang. Ia lalu beteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"...MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU, HYUUGA HINATA?!" kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat ia tunda. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menangis terharu. Naruto yang melihat Hinata 'menangis' pun menjadi khawatir.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Tapi, kumohon kau jangan menangis." kata Naruto dengan wajah khawatir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menaikkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk.

Tanpa diduga, Hinata pun memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Naruto pun kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. "A-aku mau, Naruto-kun. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." kata Hinata dengan lancar dikalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia senang. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa membalas perasaan Hinata. "Aishiteru Hinata-chan." kata Naruto. "Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata-chan." kata Naruto lembut. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya. Lalu, mereka pun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu menyatu tepat saat matahari terbenam.

**THE END**


End file.
